Daria Dursley
by Lolitha
Summary: Dudley has a daughter  Daria. But soon he notices she's diferent and that scares him. One day a visitor comes and his whole life changes... It's my first so it's not exactly the best... Please review so i could do better. Thank you... reposted


**Daria Dursley **

It was sunny July 21 when Daria Dursley finally got to see the world. She was born in a simple muggle hospital. That day Monica Dursley gave birth to her first child. Dudley came later to visit his little daughter. Monica was very exhausted, yet very happy. Her husband came with a big bouquet of flowers for his beloved wife.

"Your daughter is going to be brought here a bit later, so you can see her" the nurse said.

Ten minutes later she came back with a little rose blanket. If they didn't know it was their daughter rapped in that blanket, the Dursleys would probably think it was empty. The girl was so small...

"Here you are" the nurse handed the baby over to Dudley. "she's wonderful" the nurse smiled friendly. "She's the most beautiful baby in the whole hospital" she whispered, so that only daddy could hear. "Thou, I shouldn't have told you that, so... You didn't hear it from me :)"

"Thank you", Dudley smiled, "indeed she is, she's a Dursley after all" he giggled.

The nurse was right, the baby was so small, yet so beautiful.

"How should we call her?" Dudley asked, looking at his little daughter. "How about Rose?"

"No, sorry Dudley, but I don't like that name."

"Well, maybe Lilly then?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Well, maybe Olive then?"

"What's with the flower names?"

"Well, it's a family tradition to name girls by the names of flowers."

"Well, I don't like it" said Monica loud and clear. "I want her to be Daria."

"I don't like it." Dudley said. "She should be Lavender."

"No, we'll name her Daria after my grate-grandmother. Is that clear? Don't make me mad, Dursley."

"Ok, ok..." – he gave up. Dudley knew, that when his wife called him by his last name it's a bad sign and it's better not to argue with her.

"Ok, she'll be Daria, Daria Dursley. Hmmm…. That actually sounds good…" he smiled.

* * *

**What's wrong honey? **

Three days later Dursleys proudly took their beautiful daughter home. Daria was settled in and Monica went to bed, she still was tired. Dudley went to their bedroom and watched his beautiful girl sleep in her cradle. He turned around to see if his wife was still asleep and when he turned back he was shocked.

"I could have sworn that the teddy bear was on the other side of the cradle…. " he whispered and stared blankly at his daughter.

"What's wrong honey?" he heard his wife asking him. He didn't even know she was awake.

"Aaaa…. Nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all…." said Dudley more to himself than to his wife. "I'll probably go to bed.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong, honey?" Monica Dursley asked her husband for the fifth time that week.

"No, no, nothing, everything is all right." it was the usual answer, but still it wasn't the truth.

Dudley Dursley was worried sick about his little girl. It seemed like she was all right, but yet, he didn't think so. He was worried whether she could do magic. Like Harry did. The Teddy bear moved from side to side of the cradle, when they weren't looking. Monica kept telling him he must be imagining things, but Dudley knew he didn't. Then Daria lost her bottle and when Dudley ducked to pick it up, it was gone. He saw it in his daughter's hands. Everything seemed wrong around her. Objects moved, he knew they did, even if he never seen it himself. He was afraid that his daughter could be a witch. This idea froze his blood in the wanes, even when he thought of it. "But no, it couldn't be, could it? "- He kept thinking. –"probably not, we're **_normal_**, me and my wife are normal." – He tried to calm him self down.

"What's wrong, honey?" Monica asked again. "And don't you say it's nothing, cause I can see, there's something bothering you."

"Monica, I'm all right. Really."

He lied again. Maybe she's right? Maybe he's only imagining things? After all, Monica was normal and so was he, so how can Daria be a witch? No, no... Nonsense... He's probably imagining... He tried to calm him self down, but he couldn't. Not yet.. .

* * *

**Three years later….. **

**The visitors **

"Honey, could you open the door?" Monica asked his husband after the third knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah… " Dudley mumbled and went to see who it was at the door.

Behind the door were to people. One of them was a man, with dark black hair and green eyes. He had a scar on his forehead. Near him stood a little woman, with dark red hair and brown eyes.

"You!!!" Dudley whispered in disbelieve.

"Hey, Dudley." The man said simply.

"Harry, what….what…what are you doing here???" He asked angrily.

"Nice to see you to. Aren't you going to invite us in?" Harry asked. "My wife's pregnant you know…" He showed his girls belly and smiled widely.

Dudley was getting red, just like uncle Vernon did, when he got mad. Harry knew he was going to blow so he quickly came inside holding his wife by the hand.

"Who is it, honey?" asked a woman coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello there." She smiled kindly to the visitors. " Dudley, honey, aren't you going to introduce us?"

It took some time for him to calm down and after a while he said:

"Sweetie, it's Harry, my cousin" he spat that word out like poison. "Harry it's my wife – Monica."

"Nice to meet you Harry" Monica said warmly. "And this is your wife?" She asked showing Ginny still standing by the door.

"Oh, yes. Monica it's my wife Ginny."

"Nice to meet you too Ginny" the woman said hugging Ginny tightly. "Oh, I see you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I Am." said redhead proudly.

"Well come in, come in… "Mrs. Dursley invited. "So is it your first baby?" She asked smiling, when they settled on the sofa in the living room, and tea with some apple pie was placed on the table.

"Yes, it is…" said Ginny smiling as wide as Monica.

"I'm so happy for you. You know we have a daughter. She's our first to. Dudley is so worried about her. I don't know why, she's perfectly fine... Those man..." Monica giggled and so did Ginny.

"So, Harry, why did you come?" Dudley interrupted the chat. He asked trying to sound casual, but it was obvious he wasn't happy about his cousin visiting him.

"Oh, we were passing by and my beloved wife wanted to meet my family and since I didn't actually wanted to see uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, so I decided to visit you instead." Harry said casually.

Just then a beautiful little girl came in the room laughing and dancing along.

"Oh, Daria, love, come here, please." Monica called her daughter.

"Yes, mommy" the girl said quietly.

"Say hello to Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny." Mother told her.

"Ok, Hello, uncle Harry, Hello, aunt Ginny." The girl said waving her little hand towards them.

"Oh, hi." Ginny took the girl on her knees. "And what's your name, darling?"

"I'm Daria." The little one said.

"Nice to meet you Daria." Harry said stroking trough her fair hair.

"Nice to meet you to…» she said.

"Run along now, sweetie" Dudley said a little too loud.

After the girl left the room, Monica started asking questions and chatting with the guests.

She pretended she doesn't notice the way her husband looked at them. After they left Monica took Dudley to the kitchen and asked:

"What's wrong with you? Your cousin comes to visit you and you sit there mumbling."

"You don't know Harry, he's not normal!" Dudley said.

"Oh, really? And what's wrong with him?" Monica demanded to know.

"I…I …I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"I just can't."

"So, you don't trust me?" Monica was near tears.

"No! Of course I trust you. I just can't."

"Well, then Harry and his wife are welcome at our home at any time. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Deer." Dudley mumbled very unhappy.

"Good." She smiled and started cleaning up her kitchen.

* * *

**Two more years later…. **

**The punishment**

It was a sunny day of spring and Monica was working out in the garden. Little Daria played inside the house. Dudley came from work early and was in a good mood. But when he stepped inside the house it all had changed.

Daria was playing in the kitchen. Somehow she was spinning plates in the air.

"Daddy, daddy, look what I can do!" She said proudly.

Dudley was shocked. He became red and nervous. A little wane was twinkling on his neck. He was so mad that he couldn't even speak.

"Daddy?" Asked Daria scared at her fathers' reaction.

"No! Not you! You're like him! No, not another one!!!" he mumbled in his thick moustage in disbelieve. "You mustn't do that! It's wrong! It's very very bad! You understand me?!!" He shouted on her.

"Why daddy? Why is it wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Because **_normal _**people don't do things like that! It's bad! You understand me???"

"No, why is it wrong if I can do anything special?"

"BECAUSE!!!! IT'S NOT SPECIAL, IT'S WRONG!!!!!" he lost control.

Dudley furiously grabbed his belt and hit his little girl on the legs. Then the next one followed to her back. In minutes later Daria started crying loudly. It was so horrible to a little girl. Then Dudley's hand stopped in the air. He suddenly understood what he had just done. He quickly put his belt away and reached to his little daughter, shaking on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry honey" he whispered reaching for her. Daria stepped away shaking even more.

" Dudley? What's going on?" came Monica's voice from the garden.

"Nothing Honey!" Dudley shouted back in horror. What would happen if Monica saw her daughter right now?

"Daria, honey, promise me you won't tell mommy anything about this." he asked quietly and as sensitive as he could.

"I..i…i…pro…promise…" Daria whispered shaking.

"Good, but you know you did a very very bad thing and I have to punish you?" he asked more confident.

"Yes…" she squeaked so quiet he could hardly hear.

"Good, now stand up!" He raised his voice.

Daria did as she was told. Dudley took her to stairs and locked in the closed under it.

"You'll stay here until you behave properly!" He told her loudly. " It's for your own good, right? RIGHT?" He repeated after he heard no answer.

"Right, daddy…" came a voice from the closet.

**The truth… **

"Hey, uncle Harry!" Daria ran towards her uncle trough the garden.

"Hello love!" Harry answered picking up the girl.

"Where's aunt Ginny and Cousin Anna?" She asked curiously.

"Anna, is a little sick, that's why Ginny stayed at home. She wanted to take care of her little daughter."

"Oooo…" she moaned.

"Honey, what's this?" Harry asked worriedly. He found couple of bruises on her legs and back.

"Oh…" she lucked down. " It's nothing." she lied.

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart." he asked the girl. " Did Dudley do that?"

"Daddy said I was doing bad stuff and I have to be punished." She whispered.

"What stuff?" Asked uncle putting down his little girl.

"I'm not supposed to say that out loud." She told.

"It's okay, you can tell me. It'll be our little secret."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He said quickly.

"I can spin plates in the air, with my mind." She whispered to him.

"You can?"

"Yes, I don't know how, but I can."

"But that's nothing bad about that." Harry said furiously. " I can do it to." he told her.

"You can?" She gasped.

"Yes, I can. But don't tell it to anybody, ok?"

"Ok…." she promised and ran towards her mommy, coming out to meet Harry.

* * *

**The warning **

Harry came inside with Monica intended to speak with Dudley about the punishment. It was hard to believe, that he abused his own daughter. But Dudley was cruel, just like his father – Vernon Dursley. But Dudley wasn't back home yet so he settled on the sofa with a cup of tea and had a nice conversation with Monica instead.

Suddenly he heard a noise from the garden. He excused himself and went to see what it was.

It was Dudley back from work. His hand was in the air and Daria was shivering by his feet.

"Don't you dare, Dudley Dursley!" Harry warned him.

"Don't interfere. It's just between me and my daughter." He answered furiously.

"Daria, deer, go inside, I'll speak to your daddy." Harry said nicely to scared little girl.

"Potter! It's none of your business!" Dudley shouted.

"It is, if your abusing your daughter. Just like you did to me." he said simply.

"I'm not abusing Daria, I'm just teaching her how to behave!!!!"

"No, you're abusing her! You wanted to hit her!!!"

"So what if I did??? She's my child and I can do whatever I want to!!!!"

"No you can't! I won't let you!" Harry shouted just as loud as Dudley.

"Yes. I can! And you can't stop me!!!!"

"Yes. I can!!! And you know it!!!" Told Harry reaching for his wand.

Dudley became pale at that exact moment.

"No, no… You can't use it against me…" but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yes, I can. I'm all grown up now." he said smiling." Remember the little piggy tail you had?" Harry asked obviously having fun, watching Dudley change colours.

"You you…. You wouldn't dare…" he squealed like a real pig.

"Or would I?" He said laughing." I think it suited you perfectly. You're a pig, that's who you are Dudley Dursley. Now listen up, piggy, consider this as a warning to you. If you even touch Daria again….You won't be so lucky next time. Got the idea?" He asked holding his wand under Dudley's big neck.

"Y…y….y….yes…." he whispered quietly.

"Good, I expect you to stop abusing her because she can do magic. If I see one more bruise on her body, or if I hear that you locked her up again, I swear, it'll be the last thing you ever done to hurt your daughter. Got that?" he asked. "Good" he continued after Dudley nodded quickly ."goodbye then. Have a nice day.." Harry smiled. "I'll be up next week to check! And remember, Dudley, behave… Ta ta…" Harry waved and whit seconds he disappeared in the fin air.

* * *

**Revealing the truth **

Next week Harry came with Ginny, feeling fine, and his own little girl Anna Potter.

"Oh, hello Harry." Monica said smiling.

"Hi, where's Dudley?" Harry asked quickly. "I have to talk to him."

"Oh, Dudley's in the living room." said Monica and her eyes darkened.

"Monica, what's wrong?" He asked quickly coming inside.

"Nothing…." she answered smiling trying to hide her worry.

"Don't you lie to me, Monica. I KNOW something is wrong. What is it?"

"Well…. Lets go to the kitchen and talk."

"Ok. Anna, Honey, go and play with Daria while we talk to aunt Monica, ok?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Ok, Daddy." Said the girl warmly hugging her dad.

"I don't know how to tell you. I think Daria can do something… I don't know some kind of tricks or something. She told me she can spin plates in the air by only her mind. I didn't believe it, but then she showed me. Dudley gets angry whenever she does anything like that. Once, he even hit her… I'm afraid he can hurt my daughter, but I don't know how to get away from him." said Monica quietly. "You probably think I'm crazy?"

"No" Harry said not surprised at all. "It's true. Monica sit down and listen it's time to hear the truth."

Monica worriedly looked at him, but did as she was told.

"Monica" he continued. "Daria is a witch."

"A what?" She asked confused.

"A witch. She can do magic."

"You got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. What she can do with plates is just a little peace of what she can really do. You see there are witches and wizards all around you, you just don't know this. Monica, my wife is a witch."

"Ginny?" Monica asked not believing this.

"Yes, Ginny is a witch and I am a wizard."

"I can't believe this…" she shook her head.

"But it's true. There is a special school for withes. It's called Hogwarts. When Daria gets 11 they will take her to teach her."

"But…but…. Why Daria? I'm not a witch and Dudley isn't a wizard."

"You don't have to be a witch so she could. My best friend Hermione Granger was a muggle-born, and.."

"What's a muggle-born?" She interrupted.

"It means she was born in a non magic family. But even though her parents never knew anything about magic she's the best witch there is."

"So Daria is a witch?"

"Yes, she is."

"But why Dudley gets so mad?" she asked confused.

"Because he was taught so. Vernon Dudley, his father, was afraid of magic so he taught his son it's wrong and abused me."

"So you think Dudley is abusing Daria?" Monica asked scared.

"I don't think so…" said Harry.

Monica was relieved, but then…

"I **_know_** so…" he said furiously.

Monica stud up so quickly and ran to the door.

"Harry, Ginny, I have to talk to my husband can you leave, please? It's not going to be nice." she said madly and ran towards the living room.

The Potters quickly found their child and left the couple to talk.

* * *

**The last straw **

Monica entered the room furiously slamming the door behind.

"Daria, deer, go to your room, please." she said in a cold tone, trying to keep calm.

"But mommy. I don't want to…"

"Go to your room!" she shouted, but then added, "please."

"Ok, mommy." Daria said quietly and left the room without a sound.

"Dudley Dursley, how dare you abuse our daughter???" She screamed at him.

"WHAT?" he nearly fell off the couth from surprise.

"You heard me! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE OUR CHILD???" she repeated furiously.

"Who told you that?" Dudley became pail that exact moment.

"SO IT'S TRUE?" Monica couldn't believe this.

"I'm not abusing her, Monica. I'm teaching her to behave properly. She's a Dursley and I can't let her do…. Bad things…" he finished almost whispering.

"BAD THINGS? BAD THINGS???" she started shaking from fury.

"Yes…" he whispered this time.

"WHAT BAD THINGS?" She asked curiously.

"She….mmm… she….can…. she is… i…i…she…"

"OH, DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A WITCH?" mrs. Dursley spat it out.

"HE TOLD YOU?" Dudley became red from fury and his wave started twinkling immediately.

"YES HE DID! AND THE QUESTION IS WHY DID **_HE_ **TOLD ME? WHY DIDN'T **_YOU_** TELL ME???" Monica became hysterical.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE A WITCH!!!!!!"

"SO WHAT? IT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE IF SHE IS A WITCH OR NOT!!!!"

"I'M HER FATHER!!!" Dudley screamed at his wife.

"OH, REALLY?" she spat that out unbelievingly. "AND DIDN'T YOU FORGET THAT WHEN YOU "TAUGTH HER"???"

"NO!!!! MONICA, CAN'T YOU SEE? SHE'S A WITCH!!!" he shouted helplessly.

"SO? WHY IS THAT BAD??? SO WHY IS IT BAD IF SHE HAS A TALENT?"

"_**THAT**_IS NOT A TALENT!!!! IT'S WRONG!!!! SHE'S NOT NORMAL!!!"

"MAGIC IS A GIFT! AND IF DARIA HAS IT WE SHOULD LET HER!!!"

"NO! NO FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!"

"_**FREAKS???**_ DUDLEY YOU'RE JUST AFRAID OF IT, AREN'T YOU?" Monica asked.

"I'M NOT **_AFRAID_ **OF IT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!!!! I JUST….DON'T LIKE THAT…."

"OH, SO YOU DON'T LIKE THAT??? SO **_YOU_ **DON'T LIKE THAT **_OUR_ **DAUGHTER IS A WITCH? YOU DON'T LIKE IT SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME ABOUT IT???!!!!" it seemed she is going to blow up.

"YOU WOULD HAVE LET HER!"

"YES, I WOULD HAVE. AND I WILL!!!!! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I'M DECIDING WHAT'S BETER FOR HER, AND IF SHE'S A WITCH I ALLOW IT, YOU HEAR ME??? **_I ALLOW IT!!!!!!!"_**

That was the last straw for Dudley Dursley. He exploded and taught his wife a lesson of her own.

* * *

**Leaving ** **Dudley**

"Hi, Monica!" Harry greeted her after she opened the door. " What's wrong?" he asked worriedly after taking a better look.

The woman was wearing dark glasses inside the house and that seemed suspicious to the guest.

"Monica? What happened?" Harry quickly stepped inside and looked at her concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm jus tired that's all."

" Don't you lie to me. I see right thru you. Did Dudley hit you last night?"

"No, no… Of course not… It's…I hit my self on the door accidentally. Clumsy me…" she giggles hysterically.

"And you expect me to believe that? Monica, I ask you again and don't you lie to me**. _Did _** **_Dudley_****_ hurt you?"_**

"Yes… " she whispered.

"WHAT?" Harry got mad. "You to? He's out of control! It's got to stop! Monica, pack your and Daria's stuff. You're going with me."

"Oh, Harry I don't know… Dudley isn't going to like this." she protested.

"It doesn't mater. The only thing that does, is that he's hurting you and Daria and I am going to put the stop to it. Go pack your stuff and leave Dudley to me." he told her and went into empty living room.

He sat down on a sky blue couth and waited for the girls to pack.

"We're ready." said Monica quietly. "I'm not sure of this…"

"Monica, are you going to let Daria grow up with this monster hurting her, because of who she is?"

"No…" she whispered. "Let's go…"

"What's going on?" Dudley stepped into the living room in only pyjamas.

" Dudley?" Monica went pale….

"Monica, go and wait outside. I'll explain it all to Dudley." Harry said calmly.

Monica stood by the door confused and terrified.

"Monica go, and take Daria with you." Harry repeated.

"**_What's going on_**_?" _ Dudley repeated nervously.

**"**Oh, funny that you ask. I was going to do the same thing." he said calmly.

Dudley looked confused.

"What were you thinking Dudley? How could you abuse your own child and hurt you wife so easily?" Harry asked at the same calm tone, which gave Dudley Goosebumps.

"It…. It…. It's none of your business!" he started shouting.

"Easy easy Dudley!" the wizard warned him. "You don't want to be turned in a pig you are, am I right?"

Dudley shrug.

"You wouldn't do that…. Would you?" he asked horrified.

"Oh, it would be pleasure to me, but I won't because I don't think Monica would be happy to be married to a pig. Thou, she is… But I don't want Daria to have a hog instead of a father."

Dudley seemed relieved.

"But I could change my mind you know… " Harry enjoyed toying with Dudley.

"Oh, by the way, we're leaving." said cousin in the matter-of-fact tone.

"WHAT?" Dudley freaked out.

"Temper, temper… You don't want my hand to slip don't you?" said Harry reaching for his wand. "And don't look so surprised, Dudley! You we're hurting them! And did you expect them to put up with it?" he asked. "Oh, you did, ha?" he continued after Dudleys face fell. "Well, you were wrong. I won't let you hurt them any more. They're leaving with me. Good bye , **_cousin." _** he waved and turned to go when he heard a quiet moan. He turned around. Dudley was on his knees.

"Harry, please… Don't take them away from me… They're all I have. They're my family, my life. I have nothing without them. Don't take them please…." Dudley Dursley was begging.

"I'm sorry, Dudley. I can't risk any more. I warned you and gave you a chance, but you didn't use it. Now I got to take them to a place they can be safe and happy. I'm sorry, I really am…" and he was, but he had to do it.

Harry left Dudley in the living room and went outside.

"How is he?" Monica asked him immediately.

"He's going to be fine." Harry whispered as he wasn't quite sure. "Lets go."

"Ok…." said Monica quietly.

"Uncle Harry!!! Are we going to your place?" Asked Daria hugging him tightly.

"Yes love, we are. And you know, you and your mommy are going to live with us for a while…." said "uncle Harry" smiling.

"Cool!" Daria was so excited she hopped in the car in two seconds. "Come on! What are we waiting for?" the girl asked anxiously.

"Lets go, we shouldn't keep her waiting… " smiled Harry and helped Monica to the car.

With the last gaze to her old house Monica left. It was hard, but she was smiling. She knew she's turning a new page for her and her little daughter...


End file.
